Equestria Zero
by TheMasterOfWub
Summary: Equestria has been Destroyed and the ponies of all continents have came to a similar planet, they call it Equestria Zero


Equestria Zero

Introduction from me to you:

Hello every pony it's TheMasterOfWubz here bringing another pony fan fiction to you all it seems my first one was a success unless your saying it was good to save my feelings from being hurt, in that case I would not care anyways This fan fiction is based around my friends me and main ponies as well, on a planet out in space.

Chapter 1 Introduction

I remember the day it all happened, the day it all began, the land of Equestria being burned to a crisp, ponies running for their lives. The ones lucky enough to get off the planet in rockets were safe, Me DarkLight and my friends Snowfall and Shadow, I don't know why my parents called me that but me Snowfall and Shadow turned 18 yesterday its funny how we were all born the same day, But that doesn't matter now, everypony that survived that day were now on a new planet named Equestria Zero, a rocky space planet with oxygen water and organic plant food, There wasn't enough for everypony and fights started to break out, then war, and pretty soon we were divided into two Colonies, Alpha being the enemies and Omega being ours, We came to know many ponies, we knew the elements of Harmony and loads of others, This was only the beginning, I am DarkLight and this is our story.

Chapter 2

It was our first day on Equestria Zero, we all had jobs assigned to us, Mine was Weaponry due to my use of dark magic in Ponyville, You see I am in fact a Pegasus but I was different from most ponies since my mum and dad were both unicorns they expected a unicorn, but they got a Pegasus Telekinetic Dark pony But enough back story it will get cheesy soon enough, Snowfalls job was Technician and Shadows job was to Bomb anything that isn't wearing Omega Uniform, However some ponies don't have to wear uniform me snowfall and shadow were the lucky ones, there were others too but not many. Shadow would get the occasional trespasser and he'd snipe em but something big was coming up, Shadow ran in to my armoury complaining that he had heard something down in the armoury "I swear DarkLight there's something here with you" He said with greatest concern, Snowfall came in "Hey what are you two up to?" Snowfall said with happy tone, I spoke "Shadow said there's some pony in the armoury with me but that's impossible since I heard no noise in here and I always face the door while making my weapons", Snowfall spoke again "That's a little Silly Shadow", everything started to get eerie and Shadow backed away from me slowly. "Guys calm down its probably no_" My voice was cut off by a noise… coming from within the spare scrap behind me.

Chapter 3

The Noise made me do a summersault over Snowfalls head; once I landed I spun around pulling from my saddle pack a standard issue 9-millimetre pistol, "Wow wow wow" Shadow said, Then Snowfall Spoke " Yeah it might just be I busted wire behind the_" Snowfall was cut off by the scrap Bursting outwards "Duck!" I said, Scrap now Stuck in the roof and walls of the hallway, we saw a figure crouched down in the remaining metal It was a Standard Issue Pony Drone sent by Alpha Colony, its ten meter rockets started to emerge from its back "Buck that!" said snowfall running through the hallway at hyper speed. "Right Shadow do you have your Pistol on you right now" "sure I always keep it handy in a situation like this" Said shadow a rocket quickly flying past his head, "Well what are you waiting for SHOOT IT!" I demanded with great Urgency in my voice, Our eyes were blinded as the dark armoury was lit up with gunfire **Wait I thought to myself I have Telekinetic power I can rip this piece of metal in half** With thought in mind I held my hoof in front of the pony drone and watched as all the machinery fell onto the floor as the drone was cut in half.

Chapter 4

Shadow and me fell onto the ground breathing heavily, The Drone was dead, "Where did it come from?" I said confused "One way to find out" Said shadow, we walked over to where the drone came from and saw a hole had been burned in a ventilation shaft, We welded some scrap onto the grate and put the screws back in, "Well we have to go see The High Council about this" I said, Confused shadow spoke out "What's the high council?" "The high council is where you go to tell news we simply cannot let this be secret", before anything else could be spoke a voice on the radio could be heard all over the Facility "Would Shadow and DarkLight please come to the high council immediately", I looked at Shadow and he looked at me "DA BUCK!".

Chapter 5

Shadow and me were shocked, we found Snowfall waiting at the high council, she was rocking back and forth on the floor "Oh hey guys" she said standing to her feet again, shadow and I only stood there confused, It wasn't long before the high council wanted to speak, " DarkLight what did you know of the incident?" I wasn't sure what to say at that point **oh for celestias sake say something **I thought to myself "Uh well all that I knew is that shadow came In to me saying there was something else there, of course he was right and a standard issue pony drone burst from my scrap pile" that's all I managed to get out, then shadow was asked again "The drone came from a vent behind all the scrap and it seemed he burst from the vent" "So there could be more" Said the High Council I spoke "Yes it seems so", This could get ugly.

Chapter 6

We stood there before the high council unsure of what to do, "We should check the vents to see if there are anymore, if they can get through vents they can attack from all sides" Said the ponies of the high council, with that said we set off to check all the vents there was nothing, until… a missile hit the outer edge of the base, as it hit a metallic voice could be heard all over! WARNING OUTER SHIELD HAS BEEN COMPRIMISED that's when we started to get worried, "um DarkLight I think we should run" "Good idea shadow lets do that" with set mind we ran for the outside, it wouldn't be long before the shields were back up again, but something was going on, we haven't had a Alpha attack in 3 years this doesn't make sense it cant be a coincidence that one drone got through the vent.

Chapter 7

The Vents were checked yesterday, there was nothing... everyone checked and nothing, it cant just be one, Suddenly there was a loud noise on the radio and suddenly a voice was heard on our radio and everypony else's "Omega Colony you have managed to stop our scouting drone from entering your base, yes it was ours and it was meant to kill your high council this means WAR!" me Shadow and Snowfall were shocked to hear the news… war we haven't had a war for so long and we barely survived their military might, the main part of it is that we cant match their power, but I think we can win this time, we have loads of power now I mean I make weapons and I'm telekinetic shadows good at bombing enemies and snowfall is a technician so she could make us robots too!, we are all so worried about what's going to happen about this


End file.
